Spread your wings and fly
by EricCarlisle.bitethis
Summary: How does Edward cope as he sees Nessie growing up, and feel when he gives her away. A old story of mine I decided to edit
1. Butterfly kisses

This is a song fic based on the Song "Butterfly kisses" By Bob Carlisle. When I refer to nessie age its her physical appearance xx

It was just after 8 and my beautiful daughter Nessie and I were lying under the stars. She had the physical appearance of a four year old and was humming softly while her soft ringlets tickled my face as she leaned into me.

"_**There's two things I know for sure,  
She was sent here from heaven,  
And she's daddy's little girl"**_

Running my hand softly over her shoulders her humming slowed to gentle snores. I glanced down at her and felt my heart swell, being father now something that I never thought possible but I was a father to nothing less than an angel. I picked her up delicately so as not to stir her. With my protective arms wrapped around her slim silhouette I walked back to the cottage. She started to awaken as I climbed the stairs. Hers eyelids flickering against my cheek, giving me butterfly kisses. My soft laughter at the funny sensation caused her to open her eyes fully.

"Hey angel, time for bed now." I murmured into her ear. She yawned and nodded sleepily.  
"O.k. Daddy but we should thank god first, grandpa says we should." Of course Carlisle son of a clergyman would say that, but nodded anyway as I tucked her in.

"_**As I drop to my knees by her bed at night,  
She talks to Jesus and I close my eyes.  
And I thank God for all the joy in my life,"**_

Knelling by her bed, as I smothered the hair out of her eyes I asked  
"What should we thank the lord for??" Curious to see what my daughter would say. Her brows furrowed in concentration.  
"I dunno daddy, can you help me?" How could I refuse?  
"Well I'm thankful for you, and your mamma our whole family and the wonderful life I have been given another chance at live and have an eternity to enjoy. Amen" Standing up to leave I was greeted with a serious pout as she scolded me.  
"You forgot Jakie!" She said while pointing at the stuffed wolf that resembled Jacob, as if I had forgotten who the stupid dog was. However I played along "And of course Jacob."

She smiled angelically and blew me a kiss as I backed out of the room and turned down the light, blowing one back, before closing the door; with a click

"_**But most of all, for..."**_

As I walked back downstairs I considered all my special memories with my little angel.....

"_**Butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer."**_

_Ness was only a few days old and I cooed to her softly over Bella transforming body. She placed her silk like hand to my cheek to show me a image of me, her and Bella. This was her letting me know she knew we were a family. "That's right my little Reneesme, no one can come between us, I'll always protect you."  
She sighed contently and leaned against my neck giving me small butterfly kisses. That was our first butterfly kiss ever since it has become our special thing._

"_**Sticking**__** little white flowers all up in her hair. "**_

_Bella and I were in our meadow but we had brought 3 year old Nessie along this time. It was summer time and the meadow was nearly as gorgeous as my two favourite girls. The grass was lushes and long with little white and pink flowers winding through the long blades. Lying backwards with Bella's hand entwined in mine, we were alerted to gentle sobs. Nessie came running over with a quivering lip, her face silently stained with tears. _

_I remember immediately pulling her into my arms.  
"Nessie what's wrong... darling tell me??" Pulling her at arms length inspecting her for injuries as  
she pressed her tiny fingers to my face and showed me, Bella and I sparkling in the sun while she just had a faint glisten. "Honey you are the most prettiest by far." She shot me that __**really**__ look; it made her look just like her mamma. Laughing at her cuteness, "yes really." Daintily pulling up the tiny white flowers. My man hands fumbled to slip it in to her plaited hair but when I managed it her whole face lit up. " _

_**"Walk beside the pony, Daddy, it's my first ride."**_

(The next morning after Edward and Nessie had watched the stars...)

"Ness time to wake up." Rubbing her eyes she frowned at me for disturbing her sleep. Unable to contain my excitement any longer ; I slung her over my shoulder, much to her dismay. That woke her up "Daddy put me down." She whined. Laughing at her feeble attempts as she kicked my shoulder..  
"Come on Ness I got a surprise for you." Defeated, she sighed and rested her head on my shoulder and sucked her thumb as I ran her back to the big house. Practically bouncing up and down as I anticipated her shock at out our gift "O.k Bella walk her round." Nessie looked really interested now and was leaning out of my hands into the forest. The whole family had come out to watch.

Bella appeared first looking like a runway model and trailing behind was a Shetland pony. Nobody was prepared for Ness reaction she started squealing and clapping her hands while the family looked on delighted to see her happy.

"Daddy you brought me a pony?" I grinned at her as we walked towards the pony  
"Yep every princess everyone needs a steed." It was a little wall eyed skewbald that looked safe enough for my daughter. Nessie ran her hands over the pony talking to it like it could understand her. "Come on lets get you riding this thing." I swung her up on top but suddenly she looked scared and held my hand in a vice like grip. "Daddy walk beside the pony it's my first ride." I Knew there was no way that she would get injured but held her hand anyway as she giggled away.

The family all took turns in leading her once she had got her confidence. When it was Jasper's turn she burst into new peals of laughter. "Im gonna call my pony Jazzy after you, my favourite uncle." His face broke into a bigger smile than hers. This got a loud real of complaints from Emmet. "Em you can't be my favourite uncle as your my best playmate" this pacified him for a bit. She looked at us all seriously "No-one can eat Jazzy, got it??"

I was just pleased to see Nessie having a good time.


	2. From ribbion and curls

_**"I**_ _**know the cake looks funny, Daddy, but I sure tried."**_

Walking into the Kitchen after a fast ride in my precious Volvo, to my 6 year old daughter tearing around the kitchen; flour splattered on every available surface including herself. I walked towards her and immediately was hit with a scent of bonfires and human food.  
"Oh daddy, I was trying to make Grandpa Charlie Cupcakes but they went wrong." Looking down at the floor as she pointed towards the burnt cupcakes covered in runny sloppy pink icing. On the spur of the moment I decided to do something I had only done once before, that was for her mamma

"Sweetie they look extremely yummy can I try one please?" I tried to look happy but my dread for what I was about to put in mouth was starting to get the better of me.  
"Daddy you don't eat human food." She told me doubtfully.  
"But I will eat these." With that I picked one up and crammed it in my mouth. It would of tasted bad to a human but to a vampire it was revolting. Tasting like rotten eggs, fish heads and lumpy porridge all together.

Smiling my most charming smile, I forced myself to swallow. "Amazing Nessie, a chef would be an excellent career for you darling." (If they wanted food poisoning)  
The smile on her face was worth it for eating that sloppy mess. "You really liked them!!" She ran over to me and jumped into my arms, I inhaled her flattering scent as she gave me butterfly kisses.

"_**In all that I've done wrong I know I must  
have done something right to deserve a hug  
every morning and butterfly kisses at night."**_

How could my soul be dammed when I held something so wonderful in my arms? All those people who life's I had ended but yet I still got true happiness. With everything I had done wrong in my life and must had done something right. To deserve this.

Carrying her back up the stairs I laid her down next to me. My thumb wiped the flour of her face as I sang her the lullaby I had composed when she was first born. I couldn't help but feel like the luckiest man as she cuddled into me.

"_**Sweet 16 today  
She's looking like her mama a little more everyday  
One part woman, the other part girl.  
To perfume and make-up from ribbons and curls  
trying her wings out in a great big world." **_

My Reneesme is 16 today and for once she looks her age on her birthday. We were having a small gathering just family and close friends. Reneesme had discovered her love for Jacob much to my disgust. She bounded down the stairs and flew into my arms. "Happy birthday angel." I whispered it into her ears, stifling a chuckle as I felt the familiar butterfly kisses.

Pulling out of my embrace her face shining. "I love you Daddy."

"As I love you." Holding her hand as I lead her outside. Your mums picking Charlie up but I can't wait to show you our present. I pulled my hands over her eyes.  
"Daddy you didnt need..." Before she could finish her sentence I removed my hands.

Jasper stood there holding a 16.2 ex racer, light bay with a star. She seemed to glide over to it. "Oh daddy, thank you."  
"Can I ride him now? Please" She was so at home around horses I went against the normal routine and agreed. Mounting her new horse, no longer needing me to hold her hand and I felt my heart ache.

"He's gorgeous daddy and now Jazzy will have a field mate." I laughed as I remember the day we gave her Jazzy. Sitting on top her horse independent and beautiful she reminded me alot of Bella.

In the evening when the party started Neisse came down the stairs lead by Alice, I realized she was no longer my little girl. Wearing her hair long and loose with a flowing short white dress. It certainly much to my annoyance flaunted her figure. I aimed a punch at Jacob who was stood next to me, for his inappropriate thoughts. He just grinned like a love sick teen.

Selfishly I wished for the days when she used to need me and wore pretty little dresses and ribbons.

"_**But I remember  
Butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer; sticking  
little white flowers all up in her hair."**_

_Carrying her up the stairs after watching the stars and the familiar butterfly kisses as she sleepily hugged me._

_The many times Bella and I had taken her to the meadow with the sweet smelling flowers I used to put in her hair. How her laughter use to echo all around us when I did._

We did a father /daughter dance, to the song butterfly kisses. Bella danced with Charlie who looked delighted to spend time with her while, Carlisle danced gracefully with Rosalie, his first daughter they were both beaming the whole time. Alice danced with Emmet as he always was the protective older brother to her. Jasper and Esme not wanting to miss out on the fun also danced.

Ness came and grabbed my arm and we walked over to everyone else. She stood on my feet like she use to when she was little and I held her close.

"_**You know how much I love you, Daddy, But if you  
don't mind I'm only gonna kiss you on the cheek this time."  
With all that I've done wrong I must have done  
something right to deserve her love every morning  
and butterfly kisses at night."**_

The song ended as she rested her head on my shoulder. I half expected butterfly kisses she grinned sheepishly. "Daddy you know I love you but I'm 16 now too old for butterfly kisses." She kissed my cheek . I didn't mind though I just counted my lucky stars for her and my Bella.


	3. She will change her name today

"_**All the precious time  
Like the wind, the years go by.  
Precious butterfly.  
Spread your wings and fly."**_

"_**She'll change her name today.  
She'll make a promise and I'll give her away.  
Standing in the bride-room just staring at her.  
She asked me what I'm thinking and I said "I'm not  
sure-I just feel like I'm losing my baby girl."**_

After 18 short years I would be giving my baby girl away to a dog. Even though I hated him for stealing my girl if it had to be someone I'm glad it was him. After today she would no longer be a Cullen but a Black, she would promise him everything. I felt my throat hurt from the tears I couldn't cry.

I walked into her dressing room and I just stared at my gorgeous girl, she turned round and saw me. She beckoned me over, smiling like a kid at Christmas.

She jumped up and I embraced not willing to let her go. "Whats wrong daddy?" I tried to smile it was her wedding day and she was concerned about me. "It's just your my little girl and now I feel like I'm losing you."

She leant out of my embrace to look into my eyes "Daddy nothing changing I'll always be yours! Its not even like I'm moving out. Me and Jake are still living in the big house." She pouted like she used to when she never use to sparkle in the sun.

"I Know that, I guess, as long as you know I love you more than anything." I looked up to see Bella standing in the door way.

"_**She leaned over...gave me butterfly kisses with her mama there,  
Sticking little white flowers all up in her hair  
Walk my down the aisle, Daddy-it's just about time.  
Does my wedding gown look pretty, Daddy? Daddy, don't cry!"**_

She leaned into my chest and I felt the butterfly kisses that I had missed so much. "Come daddy, time to walk me down the aisle, oh daddys don't cry." She squeezed my hand and I walked her down the aisle and placed her hand gently in his. "Take care of her she is the most precious thing on earth." He meet me gaze  
"I know, she is safe with me."

"_**Oh, with all that I've done wrong I must have  
done something right.  
To deserve your love every morning and butterfly  
kisses-I couldn't ask God for more, man this is what**_ _**love is."**_

I didn't know what I had done to deserve her, but I couldn't of asked for anything more. Her face glistened when she was with him. So I let her go knowing that we had are special memories forever.

"_**I know I gotta let her go, but I'll always remember  
every hug in the morning and butterfly kisses at night"**_

**_O.k what do you think r&r please xx_**


	4. lyrics

**This is the sweetest song ever you have to watch it on you tube.**

_**There's two things I know for sure,  
She was sent here from heaven,  
And she's daddy's little girl.  
As I drop to my knees by her bed at night,  
She talks to jesus and I close my eyes.  
And I thank God for all the joy in my life,  
But most of all, for... **_

_**Butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer.  
Stickin' little white flowers all up in her hair.  
"walk beside the pony daddy,  
Its my first ride."  
"i know the cake looks funny,  
Daddy, but I sure tried."  
Oh, with all that I've done wrong,  
I must have done something right  
To deserve a hug every morning  
And butterfly kisses at night. **_

_**Sweet sixteen today,  
She's looking like her momma  
A little more every day.  
One part woman, the other part girl.  
To perfume and makeup,  
From ribbons and curls.  
Trying her wings out in a great  
Big world. but I remember... **_

_**Butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer.  
Stickin' little white flowers all up in her hair.  
"you know how much I love you daddy,  
But if you don't mind,  
I'm only going to kiss you on  
The cheek this time."  
With all that I've done wrong,  
I must have done something right.  
To deserve her love every morning,  
And butterfly kisses at night. **_

_**All the precious time  
Like the wind, the years go by  
Precious butterfly  
Spread your wings and fly **_

_**She'll change her name today.  
She'll make a promise,  
And I'll give her away.  
Standing in the bride room  
Just staring at her,  
She asked me what I'm thinking,  
And I said "i'm not sure,  
I just feel like l'm losing my baby girl."  
Then she leaned over...and gave me...  
Butterfly kisses, with her mama there  
Stickin' little white flowers all up in her hair  
"walk me down the aisle daddy, it's just about time"  
"does my wedding gown look pretty daddy? "  
"daddy don't cry "  
With all that I've done wrong, I must have  
Done something right  
To deserve her love every morning  
And butterfly kisses  
I couldn't ask God for more, man, this is  
What love is  
I know I've gotta let her go, but I'll always remember  
Every hug in the morning and butterfly kisses...**_


End file.
